Des Tourments à Ôto
by Emmaxolotl
Summary: Cela fait une semaine que notre groupe préféré est arrivé au pays d'Ôto. La relation entre Fye et Kurogane évolue, mais le destin ne semble pas vouloir les laisser en paix... Fye/Kurogane /!\Présence de LEMON YAOI/!\ Alors si c'est pas ton kiffe, je t'invite à passer ton chemin et te souhaite une bonne journée.
1. Chapter 1 : Douce Nuit

Hello à toutes et à tous !

Nouvelle fic sur Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles de CLAMP (= génies). Une amie m'avait demandé un lemon entre Fye et Kurogane, mais dame l'inspiration m'a frôlée et au final je compte faire quelques chapitres ^^

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Je précise également la présence de lemon yaoi (entre hommes), alors si ce n'est pas votre truc, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Le chapitre deux est en cours de relecture, il sortira d'ici deux jours (demain je poste le chapitre 4 de ma fic sur Harry Potter !).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Douce nuit

"Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous sommes dans le pays d'Ôto. Sakura est de plus en plus habile en cuisine comme en salle, et Shaolan et Kurogane continuent leur combat contre les démons. Je sais qu'ils savent s'y prendre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter…" Fye referma son carnet. Il avait prit l'habitude d'écrire ses journées depuis le début de leur périple, ça l'aidait à ne pas se perdre en pensées durant la journée. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à la commode au fond de sa chambre, ouvrit un tiroir et y glissa carnet et crayon. Il leva les yeux vers la grande lune chatoyante qui couvrait la ville de sa claireté blanchâtre. Il se dit que les garçons ne devraient tarder à rentrer.

Il ne les avait pas entendu rentrer.

Fye repris le carnet et commença à le feuilleté, s'attardant sur les passages ou Kurogane était mentionné. Il se remémora les débuts de leur relation, son Kuro-sama le fuyait, lui lui courait après… Puis il y avait eu les longues discussions, les regards, les attentions… Leur relation évoluait tranquillement. C'est un des aspect que Fye préférait le plus chez Kurogane : il prenait son temps, était simple dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Si il y avait bien une chose que Fye ne supportait pas c'était bien d'être brusqué. Dans son enfance il n'avait jamais eu le choix, il n'avaitjamais pu dire non. Le roi était bien plus puissant que lui, et Fye avait vite compris que ses plaintes n'attisaient que plus les envies de ce fou.

En effet, Kurogane avait vite compris qu'il faudrait du temps à Fye. Bien que lui se sentait déjà près à aller beaucoup plus loin que juste quelques caresses avant de dormir. Au lieu de rentrer il préféra rester dans l'encadrement de la porte, à contempler celui qui partageait désormais sa vie. Il avait détesté Fye au début. Profondément. Car il avait fait naître en lui des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Au fil des morts de ses proches Kurogane avait décidé de fermer son coeur à jamais, car si on a pas de proches, on a à pleurer la mort de personne. Fye avait cependant réussit à enlever couche par couche la muraille qui avait été si dure à ériger, et avait apporté de la chaleur en cet être si froid. Désormais Kurogane aurait pu donner sa vie pour Fye. Il ferait ce qu'il voudrait, car au fil du temps il était devenu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Qu'importes les secrets qui restaient encore entre eux, mieux valait en laisser certains sous la surface. Tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensembles, Kurogane serait le plus heureux des hommes, bien que l'inquiétude ne le quittait jamais vraiment.

Fye, après avoir replacé le carnet en place, finit par sentir une présence. Il se retourna avec son masque habituel, pensant avoir à faire à une Sakura ne trouvant pas le sommeil sans les bras de son protecteur préféré, mais au lieu de la frêle demoiselle il fit face à l'homme au cheveux ébène, le fixant d'un intense regard. Fye le soutena alors que Kurogane avançait tel un félin approchant de la gazelle.

Bonjour, beau chasseur de dém..

Le dernier mot mourut quand Kurogane fondit sur les lèvres de Fye, qui l'accueillit avec joie, bien qu'il n'ait pas trop apprécié de se faire couper la parole. Mais, quand la langue de son amant passa la barrière de ses lèvres, il arrêta de penser pour ne se concentrer que sur cet instant. Le baiser continua un long moment, et ne fut interrompu que quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kurogane grogna d'énervement, et cette réaction si puérile fit rire Fye, qui laissa le "papa" du groupe aller s'occuper des enfants. Pendant ce temps il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, allumant le jet d'eau de la grande baignoire et laissant tomber ses vêtements l'un après l'autre nonchalamment sur le sol…

"Fichus gamins… Pas capable de se démerder seuls… Z'ont toujours pas pigé qui faut pas se ramener le soir… Un jour ils auront ma peau..."

Kurogane referma la porte après s'être assuré que Shaolan était bien retourné dans sa chambre. Il voulait l'avis de son maître d'arme sur sa relation avec Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ces deux là de toute façon ? C'était comme même pas à lui de faire le premier pas pour eux !

Kurogane s'arrêta de pester quand il vit la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte. Il s'avança lentement, poussant la porte du bout des doigts, jusqu'à entre voir Fye, étendu dans la baignoire. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à sa perfection, à la fine mais puissante musculature, aux formes… Succulentes. Il somnolait tranquillement dans cette baignoire "avec beaucoup trop de mousse". Kurogane entra doucement dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Bien sûr, Fye ne dormait pas, pas complètement. Il attendit le son de la porte se refermant pour ouvrir les yeux sur son ninja _à lui_. Il lui lança un sourire en coin et se leva de la baignoire, laissant l'eau et la mousse glisser sur son corps. Il sortit en sortit. Kurogane était resté paralysé par la vue, à la merci du blond qui l'avait ensorcelé au premier regard. Il le laissa s'approcher sans esquisser le moindre geste, de peur de briser le sort. Fye avança jusqu'à ce que leur visages se frôlent. Il commença par embrasser sa mâchoire, descendant jusqu'au cou en déviant vers l'oreille. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, puis en laissa une s'égarer dans son dos, sur sa taille… Il commença à enlever ce haut si gênant, pouvant admirer de plus près ce torse qu'il aimait tant. Mais ce soir il en voulait plus.

Fye descendit ses mains jusqu'à la bosse qui semblait l'appeler en criant, le priant, le _suppliant_ de la libérer. Alors il s'exécuta, ouvrant la fermeture avec lenteur, juste pour voir cette lueur dans les yeux de Kurogane, cette lueur emplie de désir brûlant, de désir pour _lui_. Il soutint ce regard jusqu'à ce que la patience de son amour de ninja ne soit totalement épuisée. En quelques secondes il se retrouva assis sur le bord de la tablette, avec un Kurogane des plus entreprenant entre ses jambes qu'ils s'empressa de nouer autour de son bassin. Il n'allait cependant pas arrêter sa délicieuse torture. Pendant de son Kuro-sama était occupé à couvrir son corps de multiples caresses, il continua à s'affairer sur la fermeture de son pantalon, qui finit rapidement en boule dans un coin de la salle dont la température venait subitement d'augmenter.

Kurogane ne pu retenir un gémissement quand Fye commença à s'occuper de lui. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos et il se jeta plus avidement encore sur les lèvres du magicien. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse encore humide et infligea à Fye le même traitement.

Les deux n'étaient plus que boules de nerf à vifs, avides de contacts. Kurogane souleva Fye et l'emmena jusqu'à leur lit. Il l'y déposa tendrement et reprit ses caresses. Après une éternité divine, Kurogane s'arrêta net et se décolla du magicien. Fye grogna de mécontentement, et tenta de récupérer ces lèvres qui n'avaient rien à faire loin de son visage. Mais son ninja ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, il se contentait de le fixer d'un air sérieux. Fye continua à se débattre un petit moment puis compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire quand Kurogane s'empara de ses mains pour les emprisonner au-dessus de sa tête.

"Si il voulait me calmer c'était pas le bon plan" songea Fye, à qui cette nouvelle position plaisait énormément.

Fye… S'il te plaît… Écoute moi.

Le magicien se figea. Kurogane ne prenait jamais ce ton en temps normal. C'était le ton de "faut qu'on parle", bien que les quelques notes de désirs qui transperçaient en arrière plan laissaient à Fye un peu d'espoir.

Si on continue comme ça, je…

Fye n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il se souleva et fit taire son ninja d'un baiser enflammé, mais la diversion ne fut que de courte durée.

Nan, Fye, c'est sérieux…, réussit à dire Kurogane.

Arrête. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors arrête.

Les yeux de Fye brillaient de détermination.

Je crois que je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux…, il approcha doucement de l'oreille de son ninja, et c'est toi que je veux, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

À ces mots Kurogane crut défaillir. Il s'empara des lèvres de Fye, ses mains allaient partout, insistaient sur les points sensibles, cherchant à le faire gémir encore et encore… Il n'avait plus le courage d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente, ne se concentrant que sur ce doux son qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il commença à descendre, laissant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la zone la plus sensible de son magicien…

Un bruit d'explosion, des éclats de verres, un cris perçant.

Sans avoir besoins de se consulter ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent en un instant - Kurogane n'oublia pas son sabre - et accoururent vers la source du bruit. Ils arrivèrent à tant dans le couloir pour voir le mur éventré, un démon gigantesque porter Sakura sur une épaule et Shaolan étalé sur le sol entouré d'un marre de sang. Le démon les vit, poussa un autre cris terrifiant, et s'enfuit par le mur détruit. Fye et Kurogane échangèrent un bref regard. Le magicien alla s'occuper de Shaolan, et Kurogane s'élança à la poursuite du monstre qui venait de ruiner leur soirée.


	2. Chap 2 : Les Fissures Derrière le Masque

Hello tout le monde !

Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les Fissures Derrières les Masques**

"C'est quoi cette merde…"

Kurogane poursuivait la créature à travers les rues désormais vides de la ville. Il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois que la tête de Sakura cognait un peu trop violemment le dos de cette chose. Il eu une pensée pour Shaolan, qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol quand il était partit. Cette seconde d'inattention lui valut une attaque surprise par trois démons qui l'attendaient dans l'ombre. Il parvint à les vaincre rapidement, mais il n'avait plus Sakura en vu.

"Merde…"

Il continua, cherchant le démon surdimensionné. Après trois bonnes heures de recherches il se décida à rentrer, espérant qu'ils seraient deux à l'attendre…

oOo

Fye n'avait jamais vue de blessures de ce genre. Shaolan avait le corps déchiqueté. Littéralement. Ses vêtements avaient été partiellement arrachés et les hémorragies se multipliaient. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

"Le temps que j'aille chercher la trousse de secours il sera trop tard… Il ne me reste plus que…"

Fye regarda le corps meurtri, puis regarda ses mains. Il se concentra et une lueur dorée commença à s'en échapper. Il appliqua soigneusement ses mains sur les blessures, grimaçant quand il sentait la chaire à vif sous ses doigts. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité il parvint à refermer sommairement les plaies les plus importantes. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, lava le sang qui le recouvrait et attrapa de quoi faire des bandages. Il revint auprès de Shaolan, qui respirait difficilement "mais qui respire quand même…". Fye commença à recouvrir les blessures, vérifiant qu'il ne perdait plus de sang. Il l'amena finalement dans sa chambre - celle de Shaolan étant partiellement détruite - et le posa sur le lit, repositionnant sa tête sur les oreillers pour facilité sa respiration.

Fye se laissa tomber au sol, adossé au lit. Comment la situation avait dégénérée déjà ? Ah, oui, il était sur le point de coucher avec Kurogane quand un démon mutant a débarqué pour kidnapper la princesse et à déchiqueté Shaolan au passage. Mais depuis quand les démons s'en prenaient aussi ouvertement aux gens ? Normalement ils restaient dans leur coin jusqu'à ce qu'un chasseurs viennent les combattre. Ils n'attaquaient pas les maisons. Où alors ça avait un rapport avec le fait que deux chasseurs vivaient ici ? Non. C'était stupide. Ils y a des immeubles remplit de chasseurs que ne se sont jamais fait attaqué. Mais alors quoi ? Fye repensa à la rumeur qui courait en ville, dont il avait entendu des échos dans le café. Un démon "supérieur" qui contrôlerait les autres, d'où le comportement étrange. Mais pourquoi les attaquer eux ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la princesse ?

Il se leva d'un coup.

"Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?..."

\- Mokona ? Mokona ? Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

Fye commença leur demeure, priant intérieurement.

\- Allez… Dis moi qu'il t'as pas enlevé avec Sakura…

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

oOo

Kurogane était sur le chemin du retour quand quelqu'un - ou quelque chose - le tira en arrière. Il sortit son sabre et allait l'abattre mais on stoppa son bras. Il regarda alors son "agresseur"... Et tomba nez à nez avec une fillette. Une fillette avec une force assez phénoménale, mais une fillette tout de même. Il baissa son arme, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Quelque chose clochait chez elle.

\- Tu l'as vue toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurogane essaya de sonder les yeux presque entièrement blancs de la filles.

\- Je n'aurais pas trop d'espoir de retrouver ton amie, si j'étais toi…

Elle tourna les talons et disparue dans l'obscurité.

Le ninja resta figé un moment, puis repartit en accélérant la cadence.

oOo

\- Enfin tu es là !

Fye alla se réfugier entre les bras de Kurogane. Il s'y abandonna, essayant d'oublier les évènements passés. Mais essayer n'est pas réussir. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal au ninja, se laissant submergé par toutes les émotions qu'il avait réussit à faire taire jusque là. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de douleur ne les fasse se précipité dans leur chambre.

Shaolan tentait de se relever, mais Fye le maintint allongé. Le jeune essaya de se débattre, mais s'arrêta net quand Kurogane posa une main autoritaire sur son torse.

\- Faut pas rouvrir tes blessures.

Shaolan baissa les yeux sur son corps. Il sentait la douleur, sans pour autant se douter de l'étendu des dégâts. La vision des bandages ensanglantés lui arracha une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé gamin ?

\- Je… Je… Shaolan commença à respirer difficilement.

\- Chut… Repose toi. On parlera après… murmura Fye.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du jeunes avec un sourire rassurant puis entraîna Kurogane en dehors de la chambre.

oOo

Kurogane regarda Fye refermer doucement la porte. Il le laissa descendre vers la cuisine du café. Cette pièce était devenue comme un sanctuaire pour le magicien. Cuisiner le détendait.

Fye commença à sortir la farine, le sucre, des ustensiles variés, mais dû s'interrompre quand Kurogane l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

\- J'ai perdu sa trace. J'ai pas réussi à la sauver.

Fye posa tout ce qu'il avait en main pour prendre son ninja dans ses bras, pour qu'il puisse cacher son visage dans son cou. Kurogane n'aimait pas se montrer toucher par les évènements, et même avec Fye il avait encore du mal.

\- Tu as utilisé ta magie sur lui.

Fye se tendit d'un coup.

"Je m'y attendais pas à celle là…"

\- C'était ça ou il mourrait.

"Autant être honnête… Avec un peu de chance ça m'évitera le sermon."

C'est avec une surprise non dissimulée qu'il sentit des lèvres d'une douceur extrême se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser s'intensifia, et sans s'en rendre compte, Fye était sur l'immense plan de travail avec Kurogane au-dessus de lui. Une fois arrivés à court d'air il mirent fin au baiser sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Fye savait que Kurogane avait besoins d'être rassuré - lui aussi d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent allongés sur le meubles pendant de longues minutes qui n'étaient que trop courtes. Finalement ils se relevèrent. Fye repris la confection de ses moelleux - divins - au chocolat et Kurogane retourna au chevet de Shaolan...

* * *

Au début cette fic devait juste être un petit lemon pour une pote (si tu passes par là je te fais un bisou, mais si je sais que t'aimes pas ça). Puis j'ai eu de plus en plus d'idées et on se retrouve avec plusieurs chapitres. Je pense pas qu'on ira bien loin, mais tant que ça vous plaît et que ça me plait aussi, autant continuer !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, des conseils, vos doutes, le nom de votre chien, et on se retrouve d'ici quelques jours (puisque qu'il est déjà à moitié écrit) pour le chapitre 3 !


End file.
